ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 017
"The Pound of Music Part 2" is the 17th episode/chapter of the series. The Duel continues as Flash is having trouble in defeating Lyra. There was only one way. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Lyra Heartstrings The Duel continues from the last episode. Turn 7: Lyra Lyra has just taken control of "Flash Heart Dragon". "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", but Flash activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 9: Lyra Lyra draws. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks Flash directly, but Flash activates his face-down "Beacon of Hope" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then he can Special Summon it, otherwise, it is sent to the Graveyard. He draws "Aura Spear Dragon", so he Special Summons it (2000/100) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Aura Spear Dragon", but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. Turn 10: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of "Aura Spear Dragon" and "Flash Heart Dragon" until the End Phase ("Aura Spear Dragon": 2000 → 2500/100; "Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 2000/2000). "Aura Spear Dragon" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon", but Lyra finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. Since "Aura Spear Dragon" attacked, its effect switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Turn 11: Lyra Lyra draws. She then finds and activates the Action Card "Offensive Dance Style" to switch "Aura Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Aura Spear Dragon", but Flash activates his face-down "Brittle Shield" to switch "Aura Spear Dragon" to Defense Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" destroys "Aura Spear Dragon". Turn 12: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Arma" (1800/0) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Magna Fighter Arma", it can't be destroyed by battle while in Defense Position. Turn 13: Lyra Lyra draws. She then passes her turn. Turn 14: Flash Flash draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 15: Lyra Lyra draws. She then activates "Sound Crash" to destroy "Magna Fighter Arma" and inflict damage to Flash equal to half the ATK of "Magna Fighter Arma" (Flash 2600 → 1700). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks Flash directly, but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Summoner's Flute" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then he can Special Summon it. He draws "Magna Fighter Crossbolt", so he Special Summons it (1400/1400) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Magna Fighter Crossbolt", but Flash activates his face-down "Reflection Guard" to negate the destruction of "Crossbot" (Flash 1700 → 600). Turn 16: Flash Flash draws. During Flash's Standby Phase, he activates the effect of "Crossbolt" to destroy one Spell or Trap Card Lyra controls. He destroys "Maiden of the Enchanted Harp". Since "Maiden of the Enchanted Harp" was destroyed, control of "Flash Heart Dragon" is returned to Flash. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks Lyra directly (Lyra 2500 → 0).